therealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Myrddin
Son of Aeth and Morvyn "A druid. A young man; no doubt a bit of a sorcerer, but a man" Appearance When in human form, he is a huge man, at 6ft 2” his base strength is subsidised with residual natural power. A brown nest-like beard and thick messy hair coat his pale skin, with great bare arms and legs knotted with muscles- rather developed for a being of a young age, his half elven genetics surely assisting. Clothed in a tunic of wool down to the knees, Myrrdin wields a large magical axe, which he would use similar to that of a wizard's staff, channelling his natural magic. An assortment of other small sharp tools fastened to his tunic tends to jingle, most notably his purchased Dwarven Nori Knife. Myrddin would not present himself consistently, often fastening tokens or sceneric items to his armour both as a resourceful addition to his protective armour and an action to take camouflage during his travels. He is most comfortable when feeling ‘at one’ with his surroundings. Iz sxxe bbe boi Personality Cool. History He was an animal-loving vegetarian whilst being brought up by his mother. He would live on bread, honey- which he would collect from close friends, the whispering giant bees- and fruits. Since leaving the woods of his youth which he would treat with the utmost respect, he fond himself more inclined to partake in the consumption of meats that were not native to his befriended species. On his 16th birthday Myrddin was introduced to his now faithful companion Vix. During the coming of age ritual where the druids are to spend a moon cycle in the woodland alone Myrddin met the wolf, separated from its pack the couple formed an initial symbiotic bond where warmth and shelter was exchanged for the animals uncanny knack for pathfinding and ability to track and detect threats. With Myrddin also a vegetarian at the time, he was no threat to the wolfs supply of meat- though his exposure to beast like slaughter did mark a beginning of a path towards not so traditional methods of his local Druidic council. The companionship was almost a marriage, two lone wolves becoming one. This unheard of experience and his subsequent rejection from the council earned Myrddin the epithet 'The Wolf Whisperer'. A stigma against his half-breed heritage already sat uncomfortably with some of the then council members. Despite his technical competition of all tasks necessary, and demonstrating a particularly unusual ability to cope competently with all common Druidic disciplines (really only excelling in florae manipulation and animal interaction), his familial background coupled with his constant youthful disruptive antics earned him an unofficial rejection from the local fellowship. Shortly after this experience, feeling betrayed buy his ‘own people’ he turned to what he was natural driven by- the thirst for adventure, interaction and knowledge. By the age of 18 Myrddin had left his home and travelled south, spending three years developing his relationship with the forest he had explored as a child and met Vix, who traveled with him. During this time of critical maturity Myrddin began to experiment with his transforming magic. He had always been obsessed with this kind of magic, but not due to his ability, rather down to jealousy and a huge he lack of teaching he had received in this area (due to it being an advanced technique that was developed to its fullest post-fellowship). Many of his peers had however already produced complete transformations, boasting impressively beautiful or practical forms. In particular Myrddin was infatuated by his mothers doe form. With all of this In mind he became incredibly frustrated with his lack of guidance, his hormonal anger manifesting itself eventually as bear-like traits. Myrddin found when provoked to anger he could channel his inner beast and increase his muscle mass, strength, speed and power- his body growing and becoming hairy, becoming a sort of human-bear hybrid. Over time he has learned to control this power, but not really develop it or take it to the point of a complete transformation. It is his deepest curiosity within Druidic powers, an area he has actively pursued knowledge it at any given opportunity. Gt da Ju-ju.